Kōki Furihata
Kōki Furihata (降旗 光樹 Furihata Kōki) is a first year point guard at Seirin High. Appearance Furihata is one of the smaller Seirin players and has nearly the same height as Kuroko. He has light brown, half long hair. He plays with the number 12. Personality Furihata is quiet, and seems to get very easily intimidated. Even when he simply stands in front of the Generation of Miracles, he becomes so nervous that after Akashi asked him to leave, he couldn't move. Story Introduction Furihata was first seen when he joined Seirin. He is pictured by someone else, with a slightly different style of hair, but would later be known as Furihata. When the first years had to play against the second years, he was very demotivated and thought that they would lose no matter what.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 39 Pre-Winter Cup He asked Kagami and Kuroko and other the other Seirin freshmen to join a streetball tournament. They were supposed to play against Yōsen in the finals, but had to stop because of the rain. Winter Cup Furihata was along with the team when they arrived at the venue of the Winter Cup. When Kuroko told them that he had to go and see other members of Generation of Miracles, Riko asked him to accompany Kuroko. He was shocked to see all of the Generation members together. He was surprised to see that the captain of the Generation was not really tall, only near about his own height.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 He was even more scared when Akashi asked him to leave and further when Akashi attacked Kagami. During the following matches, Furihata is seen on the bench, cheering for his team and giving commentary on the match. Semi-finals Furihata finally makes his debut in the middle of the 1st quarter in the Winter Cup semi-finals against Kaijō High. Being at a disadvantage, Seirin was rushing to score. To slow down the pace and to cool their heads, Riko puts Furihata in the match, switching with Izuki for point guard. Furihata is terrified as he enters the court, because of the national-level pressure. When Kasamatsu sees him, he calls him a petrified first-year brat. Kagami and Kuroko try to reassure him, to no effect. He receives the ball from Hyūga, but fumbles it and loses it to Kasamatsu. Kuroko takes it back and passes it to Furihata and sets him at ease by telling him that he fell on his own first match. Frightened, but slightly set at ease, Furihata brings the ball upcourt.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 19 He passes the ball to Kagami, but when he sees that Kobori and Hayakawa are ready for defense, as well as Kise, Furihata asks the ball back. Furihata regroups and sends the ball to Kuroko, who passes to Kiyoshi, redirected through to Hyūga, who makes the three. Due to Furihata's foundation, Seirin was able to score their first basket in a considerable time. Next, Furihata pressures Kasamatsu in defense, but gets passed. His shot goes out because of Furihata's efforts and later during offense, Furihata moves the ball around and supports his teammates. Kagami's rebound leads to a fast break, in which Furihata scores a lay-up, his first basket ever.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 19 He is later overwhelmed by Kasamatsu yet again and Riko decides that this is as far as they can use Furihata. Riko states that he accomplished their goal and calls for a time-out. She subs Izuki back in for Furihata and congratulates him on his job well done. Furihata seems relieved.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 188, page 6 Finals With Seirin up against Rakuzan, a terrified Furihata is subbed in during the second quarter and is sent to guard Akashi. Aomine metaphorically compares Furihata as a "Chihuahua" placed in front of a "Lion" (Akashi). Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 19 Since he feels so nervous, Furihata somehow manages to stumble to the ground even before the match resumed. Although Furihata tries his best in guarding Akashi, Akashi notices his presence but still isn't disturbed that much, only thinks how pathetic and weak Furihata looks. It is later revealed by Riko that their aim isn't to block Akashi completely, just to avoid him from 3-point shoots. Unfortunately, Akashi is still able to pass trembling Furihata without much effort. Mayuzumi then underestimates Furihata, thinking that he is only able to support the team, thus make him the weakest player in the court. Just then Furihata surprises everyone by shooting a very ordinary shot, resulting the 2 points for Seirin. It is stated that Seirin must have practiced a lot in order to make a shot like that. However, when the game is resumed again, it seems that all of Furihata's efforts are futile, since Akashi pays no attention to him and just passes with no difficulties at all. Later, Furihata is seen stumbling helplessly upon a chair, trembling and breathing heavily because of the exhaustion from guarding Akashi. It is likely that he is not able to play in this match any further. The manga then shows that Furihata thought of Akashi as terrifying and he just ends up sitting nearby Kuroko, looking pained. Skill Furihata plays.png|Furihata swings the ball around Furihata's defense.png|His persistent defense Furihata has no overwhelmingly obvious skill above his average basketball skill, but displays great caution and level-headedness on the court and thus can control the pace of the game extremely well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 6 As commented on by Kasamatsu, Furihata is the kind of point guard that relies on his teammates and only functions to support them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 14 Trivia *On the first character poll, Furihata ranked 24th, with 79 votes. *His full name was first revealed in the anime, but later confirmed in the CHARACTERS BIBLE. *On the most recent popularity pole he placed 15th with 807 votes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PG